powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Time Manipulation
The power to control time '''with the mind. Also known as '''Temporal Manipulation or Chronokinesis. Capability The user can control in making tempo of time dynamically increase or decrease, stop time, and rewind time. Stays in spatial position. Can encounter previous self. Uses *Freeze time. *Dodge attacks with ease by slowing the time it takes for an attack to hit the user. (for example if someone shoots a gun at the user, the user can slow the time it takes for the bullet to hit him and dodge the bullet in time.) *Rewind Time repeating a situation all over again. *Aware of the future and the past. *Can time travel. , Hiro of "Heroes" can easily control time.]] *Repair damaged objects. *Heal wounds (by rewinding the time back to before a wound is inflicted) *Ressurect the dead. (by rewinding the time in which they died) *Accelerate the age of people reducing them to dust. *Re-Age oneself by rewinding the time around the user. *Manipulate the time of an object. *Freeze attacks in midair. *Limited knowledge of the future and past. *Accelerate one's personal time, moving in superspeeds. *Cheat Death Associations Spatial Manipulation can stem from/into this power. Techniques Some can perform: *“''Chronopathy''”: the power to discern precise time *“''Null Causality''”: to go about undetected in the past/future *“''Psionic Metronome''”: to speed-up/slow-down/stop the tempo within one’s proximity *“''Rhythm Distortion''”: to warp cadences (heartbeats, etc) *“''Time Defiance''”: to deny time distortions *“''Temporal Stasis''”: They can realign themselves into a faster time-stream, shifting themselves into a state in which time moves so slowly relative to their perception that it appears to stop, although they continue to operate normally. When they move to this faster time-stream, seconds to everyone else are minutes to them. While in this state they do not need food or rest. Relative to the rest of the world, however, they move at impossible speeds. Because of that, when in this state they unwillingly apply an extreme amount of force to whatever they touch. A simple touch, therefore, has the same impact as a punch from a much stronger person. Ironically and unfortunately they can only leave the faster time-stream if they touch the skin of another person. Usually the shift is voluntary, but they may unconsciously shift in stressful circumstances. Known Users *Eternity (Marvel) *Infinity (Marvel) *Hiro Nakamura (Heroes) *Dialga (Pokémon) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Metal Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Chronus (Class of the Titans) *Sailor Pluto (Sailor Moon) *The Time (Card Captor Sakura) *Zephyr (Castlevania) *Luxord (Kingdom Hearts) *Vakama (via the Vahi; Bionicle) *Bernkastel (Umineko No Nkau Koro Ni) *Hanyuu Furude (Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni) *Zoom (DC Comics) *Sakuya Izayoi (Touhou Project) *Aeon (Castlevania) *Ultear/Zalty (Fairy Tail) *Tim (Braid) *Curtis Donovan (Misfits) *All Time-Branch Paradox Agents (Paradox Saga) *All Time-Branch Archangel Members (Paradox Saga) *Kronos (Percy Jackson) *Alien X (Ben 10 Alien Force) *Eon (Ben 10: Race Against Time) *Hugo (Ben 10 Alien Force) *Luur (Galactik Football) *Piper (charmed) Category:Almighty Powers Category:Powers